


Truth or Dare

by bob_fish



Series: Wrong Turn 'verse [18]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bob_fish/pseuds/bob_fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Win gets curious about where Ed got his sentimental education.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

The morning was warm. Her bedroom window was open, early summer breeze and yellow sunlight pouring in. It was nine o' clock. Winry had already been up a couple of hours. First tea and bread, and helping Granny get the workroom set up for her morning clinic. Then she'd taken Al his breakfast: orange juice and oatmeal with honey, a handful of almonds for protein. She'd sat and chatted with him while he ate, then left him dozing in the sunlight like a cat, curled in the easy chair by his bedroom window with an extra cushion propped under his skinny butt.

Now, leaning in the doorway of her bedroom, she was contemplating a return to sleep. It was going to be a quiet morning in the clinic; Granny had said she didn't need her. Winry had never naturally been a morning person. She got her best work done late at night, but working at Atelier Garfiel had also meant being up with the lark, doing the apprentice's tasks: of preparation, tidying, brewing coffee, and in this case, setting fresh flowers in all the consulting rooms. So she'd reluctantly developed the habit of early rising. But now, her sunny, peaceful bed was tempting her badly.

Of course, she was currently looking at the graceful, muscled line of Ed's naked back. Also kind of a factor in the whole temptation thing. Ed himself was still fast asleep. Since they'd started sharing a bed most nights, Winry tried to get up without waking him. She figured that when you save the world, you earn a lie-in or two.

Before she slipped back into bed, Winry took a moment just to look him over. His face, utterly relaxed in sleep, was a beautiful thing, well worth a moment of your time. She gave it more than a moment, took in the dark fan of eyelashes, the mess of golden blond hair and the way it formed a silly, tangled little puff on the crown of his head, the lovely curve of his jaw, the open mouth - actually, he was kind of drooling. Aww. Aww?

This was what love did to you. It made you think drool was cute.

Ed's skin was always that lovely olive tone, but his face was a deeper tan now from all that time outdoors over the past few months. Winry ran her eyes over Ed's shoulders. Geez, she'd been right. That shoulder brace was definitely going to need replacing completely. Ed was growing like a weed this summer. Now he could kiss her forehead when they stood toe to toe, and when they kissed on the lips, he had to bend down, and she had to crane up. She'd been thinking she could get away with just a light remodelling of the existing shoulder. Back in Briggs, she'd designed it to take into account that he was still growing - and that he regularly missed his check-ups. The panels were designed to shift outwards as Ed's frame got bigger, but she hadn't reckoned on how much his shoulders had broadened. That brace needed to come off in the next month. And Ed's arm, tsk, it was solid work, but just so something she would have designed a year ago. She could do way better than this now. Ed's next arm was going to be the best work she'd ever done. It was going to be light, beautiful, a seamless blend of form and function ... but she'd get to the blueprints later. Right now, she had something else to be getting on with.

Winry slipped into the bed behind Ed, and spooned up against his back. His skin was deliciously warm, and even the automail had been heated over night by their bodies. It felt smooth and heavy against her skin, and as usual, a little part of Winry was proud of how nicely the design balanced his body. She put her nose right into the hair at the nape of Ed's neck and smelled its good clean smell. He snuffled. She felt a little surge of love expand her ribcage. She pressed a soft kiss to the nape of his neck, then a few more for good measure. He snuffled again, and shifted a little. She put a finger into his hair and scratched him behind the ear. He muttered something. She tried another little kiss,

"'Masleep." She brushed his hair back from his ear with her fingertips, and kissed the lobe. "No ... 'm asleep." Why was it so irresistible to bait him like this? It was kind of mean. But he was too cute. She nipped his earlobe very lightly, then ran her hand down his side, and drummed his hipbone lightly with her fingers. Ed groaned. "Quit it, Ling! Go to sleep." And then his cool right hand took Winry by the wrist and wrapped her arm around his waist, tucking them together.

Uh, Ling?

Now, that had to be an interesting dream.

Winry gave Ed a little squeeze, and then scraped her nails lightly over the spot on his side that she knew was ticklish. He startled. "'Quit it, Ling?'"

He shuffled round to look at her and scrunched his face. "Uh?" His eyes weren't even open properly.

Winry carefully thumbed the sleep out of the corners of his eyes, and gave him a moment for the gears to start turning. "You just called me Ling."

"Oh." Ed scrubbed at his face. There was a little pause. "Oh, I guess I thought I was back travelling with him." Ed reached out and held Winry's cheek in one hand for a moment. He leant in and gave her a soft little open-mouthed kiss, and his hand wandered down to gently cup her right breast. Then he rearranged them both, settled his cheek on Winry's shoulder and slung a leg between hers. "'Cause, you know, we shared a tent, and, you know, how annoying he gets ..." His voice trailed off.

Winry put one arm around his warm back, and tucked her chin over the top of his head. "So - he used to annoy you by kissing you on the neck and feeling you up?"

There was another pause. Which lengthened. After a few moments, Winry brushed Ed's hair back from his eyes. He'd fallen asleep again.

Had he?

As she slowly let herself drift off, Winry did a little thinking. In the few weeks they'd been together, the topic of their histories with other people somehow hadn't come up. To be honest, she'd assumed that she would be Ed's first kiss. He might have been gorgeous, but he was also obsessed with his quest - and a gigantic dork.

That first kiss, when it happened, had melted her insides. Sweet and long, just a little shy: when she thought about it, she could still feel Ed's careful fingers on the back of her neck. It wasn't until afterwards, a long time afterwards, when she got her brain back enough to process this scary, marvellous thing that was happening between them, that it had occurred to her that it had also been a very _competent_ kiss.

When could Ed have learnt to kiss? Who from? It mystified her. Had he met someone in the army? On the road? Al was no help: he claimed to know nothing. Despite the fact that he'd recently gone from having the world's best poker face to the world's worst, he was still far too good a liar.

Winry wasn't exactly jealous: how could she be, when she'd spent months carefully honing her own kissing technique to competence? She'd known she was a woman in love. So, she might not have been interested in dating anyone who wasn't currently Ed, but when she finally got her chance with him, she'd been committed to making an excellent first impression.

Neither Ed nor Winry had really felt like waiting much before they started fooling around in earnest: they had both come so close to dying, to losing not only each other but everything else. It concentrated the mind. So over the first few days of of their new relationship, the mystery deepened. Ed had definitely, for sure, not fooled around with any girl but Winry. She'd known that when, the first time they were naked together, he'd scooched down between her legs and asked for her to give him a little guided tour. But yet: he didn't say much about it, but she got the distinct impression he'd had certain things done to him before.

But - Ling? She wondered that it hadn't occurred to her before. Cute. Shameless flirt. Spent a lot of time alone together. And if Ed's first had been a guy, that would explain a lot of things. Really, she should just ask Ed. No - on second thoughts, he'd just freeze up, divert the conversation, maybe even have one of his crazy fits of flailing embarrassment. She kind of missed those - but no, if she wanted to satisfy her curiosity on this one, she was going to have to be delicate about it. She would to have to wait for exactly the right moment to bring this thing up ...

***

[Link to **incredibly not worksafe** illustration with visible fun parts, by me.](http://pics.livejournal.com/bob_fish/pic/000548s4) Go on, you know you want to.

***

Ed tensed his left arm and pulled, testing. The leather straps shifted a little further along the bedframe above his head, but the cuff stayed firm. Comfortable, kind of, but - well, really firm. He laughed, hoping it would make him sound sophisticated and at ease with this situation. It came out a little nervous. He really, really wanted to lean forward and cup Winry face in his hands. But with one arm tied above him using the leather straps from Granny's operating room, and the other currently disassembled in Winry's workshop, it really wasn't going to happen.

He tested the strap again. "Wow. You're pretty good at this. Kind of worrying."

Winry, sitting with one leg slung either side of his hips, raised an eyebrow and gave him a sneaky, dangerous little smile. "This is a professional skill! Of course I know how to restrain a patient." She leaned forwards. Her hair brushed his chest. "For their own good."

Winry was naked right now. She was really very naked indeed. From the angle she was sitting, he could pretty much see everything. He was getting very fond of everything, these past few weeks. Ed _really_ wanted to touch her right now. Her gorgeous, full breasts, her neat little waist, her - well, he hadn't even come up with a word for that part that didn't sound dumb when you said it. Pussy? That definitely sounded dumb. Winry didn't seem to need a word for it. "Touch me," she'd say, or "lick me." And Ed very happily did as he was told.

Thinking back, he wasn't quite sure how Winry had talked him into their current situation so easily. He had been bored, it had raining, he couldn't train with one arm and his crappy interim false leg. Granny and Al had gone to the market, and then Winry had suggested that they fool around some. Well, if course he was going to say yes. Then she'd asked him if he was up for something creative. Of course he'd said yes to that, too. He'd imagined they were going to try some exotic position. The next thing he knew, he was nodding gamely as Winry cuffed him to her headboard and divested him of the leg.

It wasn't like he didn't trust her completely, but still ... he never quite knew what she was going to do next. It seemed so long ago that he'd expected her to be sweet and shy in bed, the way he'd imagined her the many, many times he'd thought about it. He guessed he shouldn't be surprised that an engineer should turn out to be kind of inventive in the bedroom. Or that given what she did for a living, she'd have pretty much no sense of embarrrassment to speak of. And given that she was Winry, he probably shouldn't be surprised that she seemed to enjoy bossing him about in bed. He kind of liked it. Actually, he liked it a lot, but well. This. Kind of unnerving.

"So ..." Winry spun out the silence, and shimmied, two tantalising inches away from his cock. "Truth or dare. You have to tell me the truth, or take a dare."

"You go first."

"Uh-uh. Not today. Truth or dare, Ed." She paused, and trailed her fingers up and down his ribcage. He shivered. If she'd just let him out of this thing, he could - "Who was the first person you ever made out with?"

"Dare!"

"Really? Now that makes you look like you've got something to hide. Okay. Your dare is ... " She put her head on one side, considering. Ed was sanguine. Whatever she came up with, it couldn't possibly be anything like as embarrassing as the answer to this question. "Your dare is ... You know what? I changed my mind. No dare." She leant forward, so that if Ed strained, he could just about nose between her breasts. He did so. She said, into his hair, "Just gimme the truth."

 _Crap._

Something on his face must have clued Winry into the chemical shitstorm of absolute panic starting up in his brain, because right away, she reached out and ran her little tapered fingers along his cheek, tenderly. "Ed ... it's okay. It's just you and me here. I don't mind. It's not a scary secret. This" - she covered the big scar on his side with her free hand - "is a scary secret. Making out - it's just something you did with some girl, or some guy ..."

"Guy? What? Why guy?" _Shut up, mouth._

"Why not?" said Winry sweetly. "This is the twentieth century. A lot of my friends in Rush Valley have done all kinds of stuff."

"I'll bet." The more he heard about the place, the more he wasn't surprised that Granny Pinako had loved Rush Valley so much.

"So, was it?"

"Was it what?"

Winry just folded her arms and raised an eyebrow.

In the long silence that followed, her other eyebrow followed the first one up, and her mouth slowly dropped into a round little 'o'. Finally, she said, uncertainly, "Ed?"

"No, no! It was nothing bad! It wasn't anyone making me do anything, it was just, you know, fooling around with someone I knew. When we were travelling. It was really boring, and tiring, and he was going through a lot of heavy shit, and it was just - you know, something nice to do."

Hey, hang on, wait. Had he just gone and confessed?

Winry's eyes were big and round. Her face was lit up with revelation - and she was smiling. "So it _was_ Ling! Right?"

Ed groaned. "Yeah. It was Ling." How did she do this to him so easily? It was this whole tied to a bed, limbs off, naked Winry sitting on him thing. It had him all off-balance. But as it finally sunk in that he'd told her now, he felt a strangely powerful surge of relief. She was sitting there, smiling, curious, still in love with him, not mad or weirded out or upset. Nothing ever fazed her, did it? He could feel himself relaxing into her control. She was frank and straightforward and sweet, and you knew where you were with her, and - well, he was a lucky man. That was all.

"So, you're not worried that I don't like girls?" Winry just grinned at him. Then she hopped up, hovered tantalisingly close to his dick, scooted forward a few inches and lowered herself to straddle his belly. He could feel her heat and wetness on his skin there.

She leaned in and said quietly, "I don't know what else you're into - but I'm fairly sure you like girls." She reversed the movement and settled herself back down over his thighs with a decisive little thump, as if to say she'd proven her point. And look at that, he was getting hard again. She was magic. Ed laughed, and Winry answered with a broad, cheeky smile.

"Wow. I'm - really glad it's okay. I mean, I was worried you might be upset."

"Oh, Ed. I'm not upset. Actually" - she smiled sheepishly at him -" I'm kind of in my happy place right now."

"Happy place?"

"Yeah. You" - she jiggled her eyebrows - "Ling ... " Another eyebrow jiggle, and a naughty little push of her hips.

 _What?_ "You think he's good-looking?"

"Don't you?"

"I guess. Okay, yeah." So - Ed put it together. Winry didn't mind, that was a relief. And she liked talking about it because - hey, wait, was thinking about him and Ling together getting her hot?

Winry had a dreamy, speculative expression on her face. "Was it a bunch of times?"

"Yeah. Last winter. I know it's weird because of Greed and all, but ... "

"What stuff did you do?" Yeah, definitely. She was actually getting off on this. That was weird. But - kind of cool. Also, in Ed's experience, things that got Winry off were, in general, good with him.

"We. Fooled around?"

"Handjobs?"

Ed made a very small affirmative noise.

"Blowjobs?" Winry leant forward. Her eyes were sparkling. "Remember when you showed me how to give you one? I thought you knew what you were doing."

Ed nodded, feeling a little doomed.

"Did you like it? Doing that?" She lowered her voice confidentially - was she trying to get out of earshot of his dick? "I like doing it much more than I thought I would. It's kind of a challenge, though."

"It's way easier once you get used to it." Had he really just said that?

"So, what other stuff? Did he ever stick anything up your ass?"

"Win!"

"What? I've stuck things up your ass." She wiggled her fingers. "What's the difference? Anyway, I know he did, because you already knew your prostate was a fun place."

" _Win_!" Where had she learnt to talk like that? On second thought, he probably knew. "Not - necessarily. I could have just known, because, uh ..."

"Creative masturbation?" Oh god. It was official. The woman had no shame. "Ed - Al didn't use to sleep. Teenage boys have needs, and I'm sure there were ways and means, but I bet you didn't have time to get that creative."

"Could you not talk about my brother and sex stuff when I'm naked and you're naked and I'm tied to a bed? It's too weird."

"Okay." Winry ran a light finger up the underside of his cock. His cock appreciated it. "Let's talk about you. And Ling." Very deliberately, she wrapped her first two fingers around the base.

And at that, Ed just gave up. Anything she wanted to talk about, anything she wanted to do to him was fine by him. He was a lucky man.

She stroked slowly, teasingly. "So. Tell me about your first kiss ... "

He told her.


End file.
